The Day that Started the End
by FlameMetal
Summary: Akihiko feels lost without Misaki at his side.


Title: The Day that Started the End  
Author: gk_nicky  
Chapter: 1/1  
Pairings: AkihikoxMisaki, _Man_xMisaki

"Misaki!" he calls out to him frantically. He strode past countless rooms until he made it to the one at far end of the hall.

"Misa-" It was too late to turn around.

Too late to get out.  
Too late to shut things out of his mind.  
Too late to get his thoughts in control.  
He was just a little too damn late.

There was Misaki. There he was sleeping peacefully wrapped in the arms of another man.

Akihiko lay in his bed alone. He woke up with tears streaming down his face. He fingered away hair matted on his forehead.

He sat down and reached out to the other side of his bed only to feel the absence of the warmth which he once knew. That is Misaki Takahashi.

He washed himself and can't help thinking about the times they bathed together.  
They fit together quite perfectly.

He got the coffee going and reached for a glass. Akihiko stared at the writing on the glass he's holding. A small reminder from Misaki. A faint smile crossed his face from this tiny recollection. But sadness lingered on him.

He drove around for a while.  
Without him I'm going nowhere. I'm lost.  
When he realized where he was all he could think of was that day.

"It's all my fault."  
Tears. Again. He has never cried over anything this much in his life.

By the time he looked up all eyes were on him-on his car, to be exact. Students of Mitsuhashi University were, after all, from ordinary families. But he knew, that in that sea of nonsense chattering a pair of orbs was speaking volumes.

Misaki.

Misaki. The first and only person he loved who loved him back. The first person to show him that living with someone was a fantastic idea.

Until three months ago.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki crossred the street to get to Akihiko. But the older drove away as fast as he could.  
"Wait Usagi-san!" Misaki shouted but in vain.

As he looked at the speeding car one simple thought was on his mind.  
"It's all my fault."

_Had I not been late. That man wouldn't have stolen Misaki from me. It's my fault. _

He drove faster to get away from there. When he reached his condo, the feeling of being at home never hit him.

_Must be because Misaki's not here_

He plunge down the sofa and hugged Suzuki-san like he would Misaki.

His deep-shit wallowing was disturbed by a knock on the door.

Misaki walked to the station and bought his ticket. When he got in, thoughts of the past swarm in his head.

_If only I hadn't let my guard down. If only I had been stronger. Then he wouldn't have taken me away from Usagi. If only he would listen._

On the exit of the station Haruhiko stood by his car. He was unnoticed since

Misaki's thoughts still dwelled upon that unfaithful day. Misaki felt strong hands grab him by the shoulders. The very same set of hands that pinned him down to his end on that cursed day. The same hands that dragged him out of Akihiko's side.

"Misaki. I need to talk to you." The older said.

"I have nothing to say to you. Get away from me!" Misaki said as he pushed Haruhiko away and started to walk away. But the older was stronger than him. Always have been.

Haruhiko grabbed Misaki's arm and pulled him closer.

"We can't walk away from this forever. This has been long overdue. We'll talk now."

"There is no 'we'. And _you_ can't walk away from this. I could. I don't care about this anymore. So please leave me alone."  
"But I do, Misaki."

He snapped upon hearing his own name. He wanted Akihiko to call out to him right now not his older brother.

"Look, what happened that day was a one-time thing." Misaki said, obviously annoyed.

"But it doesn't have to be." Haruhiko insisted.

"Akihiko will never want you anymore. Once I had anything that was his, he'd never want it back." Haruhiko continued. It was like rubbing salt to a fresh wound.

Misaki knew he was about to lose it.

"I lost someone important because of that day. I lost him and it's all because of your stupid whims. I saw Usagi-san today and I felt like dying all over again when he didn't even said a word to me. He was too disgusted too even face me."

_That's not true._

Tears were mounting up his eyes. But he knew that this man can't see him cry.

Crying would mean losing.

"I love him, Haruhiko." Misaki let go. Tears ran from his eyes from all the emotions that gathered from the part months.

_Stop. Don't. Only I am allowed to see your tears. It's all for me._

"I love Usagi-san. I love him more than I thought I did."

The car door flew open and the next thing Misaki knew was he was leaning against a firm chest. Warm arms closed in on him. The heat, the smell were all too familiar.

He felt home.

"I love you Misaki."  
Upon hearing Akihiko's voice more tears stream from his eyes. He thought he would never hear this melodious voice again.

Akihiko felt himself smile. He felt truly happy for the first time in a very long time.

He was Misaki's important person. Moreover hearing the younger say that he loves him was more than enough for him to let go of the sorrow he had been clinging to ever since he lost Misaki to his own brother.

He dragged Misaki to the nearest decent-looking hotel nearby. He felt that it was the longest elevator ride he took. Ever. But he managed to resist taking Misaki there.

When they got inside the room he quickly shut the door closed and hugged Misaki, afraid that he'll slip away again if he loosened up a bit.

He kissed Misaki which the younger returned fervently. Frustrated emotions were poured in their passionate kiss. All thoughts disappear as they got lost in each other's sweetness.

Akihiko led Misaki to the bed.

As he leaned closer, he could see Misaki's flushed face. He hugged him again.

"If you're trying to crush of to death, you're doing a really good job." Misaki said as if to lighten the atmosphere around them.

"Usagi-san. I'm sorry. I really-" Akihiko caught him mid-sentence and stopped him with a kiss.

When their lips parted, Akihiko whispered in Misaki's ears in a low, sexy voice, "I don't want any of that crap. All I want is you, Misaki. Only you."

He touched Misaki in places that gave the younger pleasure more than he could have imagined. When they joined, both were sent to pure ecstasy.

They made love this way for hours. Making up for the lost time.

Akihiko reminded himself to thank his brother for helping him see clearly about Misaki.

-END-  
A/N: Even though I planned this to be a death fic my mind took a turn to Nice-and-Sweet Avenue. So I hope you enjoyed that.  
Yay for Haruhiko! He did a good thing (tho it was his fault in the first place).  
Leave a few lines below. Comments are always welcome. XOXO


End file.
